


Peppermint

by Dormchi



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never been more thankful for Sammy’s oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

If only all cases were so simple.

They’d tied up the case nice and neat, ganked the freak behind it, and made it back to the skeevy motel in time to catch the fiftieth rerun of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on Christmas Eve. Sam had called dibs on the shower first, and for once Dean hadn’t argued about seniority. Too damn tired.

And well, now they’re both showered and feeling somewhat human again. Sam is sitting cross-legged on the bed, sucking noisily on a candy cane and leaning heavily into Dean as they watch the movie. Dean’s not really paying attention—he fucking  _can’t_. He’s being unfairly subjected to the obscene sounds of Sam slurping and sucking and swallowing around the candy cane like he’s getting paid for it, and he’s about thirty seconds away from really embarrassing himself.

“Can you  _not_?” Dean gripes, making an effort to shift and adjust himself without drawing attention to the tenting of his boxers.

“What?” Sam asks innocently, dragging the rounded tip of the candy cane across his lower lip. Ever since Dean had let slip that Sam’s oral fixation is a ridiculous turn on, his little brother takes full advantage as often as possible. It’s incredibly unfair, because all of the things that Dean can do to drive Sam crazy can’t be done in public or polite company. Generally speaking.

“ _That_.” Dean gestures to the slick candy cane sticking out of Sam’s mouth. “You're not foolin' anyone with the innocent bit.”

Sam looks way too damn pleased with himself.

It takes another minute for Sam to work the candy cane down to just the rounded end, pushing it around in his mouth with his tongue and parting his lips just slightly so Dean can hear the  _clack_  of the candy against his teeth.

It takes another minute for Dean to decide he’s 100% done with that. He reaches up and threads his fingers into Sam’s hair, turning his head and pushing their lips together, just open enough to taste the sharp peppermint on his little brother’s breath. He knows he tastes like beer and gingerbread — the crazy old woman they’d interviewed had sent them out the door with a tin full of the best homemade gingerbread cookies he’s ever had — and he’s not sure that Sam is enjoying the taste until he  _moans_  and pushes his tongue past the seam of Dean’s lips and into his mouth.

The head of the candy cane passes between them and Dean tucks it against the inside of his cheek, plunging his tongue relentlessly into the warm wet cavern of Sam’s mouth, lapping at Sam’s teeth, the underside of his tongue, and the roof of his mouth. He doesn’t know who broke the kiss, but he knows immediately that they were both holding their breath like teenagers when the first gasping breath helps him steady himself, and Sam sucks in a deep breath of his own.

Sam presses his forehead to Dean’s, staring into his eyes long enough to warrant a comment about chick flick moments, but Dean keeps quiet. Each panting breath is mingling between their lips, and Dean grins when he remembers the piece of candy tucked against his cheek. He rolls it around in his mouth, throwing in a few exaggerated moans for good measure.

“You’re not getting this back,” Dean says smugly.

“That’s alright,” Sam replies breathlessly, face flushed and lips kiss-swollen. “There’s something else I can suck on.”

Dean has never been more thankful for Sammy’s oral fixation.


End file.
